


And Tigger Too!

by Divine_Drivel



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Not Britpicked, Pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_Drivel/pseuds/Divine_Drivel
Summary: Robin returns from lunch and is greeted with a not-so-pleasant blast from the past.. and a proposition for a new office mate.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	And Tigger Too!

**Author's Note:**

> Writing has really gotten away from me for the past year but I've been reading all of your wonderful works almost every day! One good thing about self-isolating is that I've gotten my head in a space where I can sit down and focus on things that make me happy. It's pretty late here in the U.S. so I'm sure this will find most of you in the U.K. early in the morning. Hope you all enjoy!

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” said Strike with a grin, as Robin made her way back into the office holding two sandwiches and a bag of crisps.

“Uh oh,” said Robin, “Should I be worried?” She gave Strike a hearty kiss on the lips as she sat their lunch down on his desk.

“Ouch! Well if that’s what you think of my surprises,” said Strike, clutching his chest in mock anguish.

“Okay, okay, tell me what it is!” exclaimed Robin, no longer able to conceal her excitement. She sat herself on the edge of his desk, scooting in front of him so that his large hands rested on her outer thighs.

“Do you remember Lorraine MacNaughton?” asked Strike, his tone becoming serious as he took her hand in his.

“Donald Laing’s ex-girlfriend? Yes, of course,” replied Robin tentatively.

“Well, I’m sure you also remember her demonic beast of a Jack Russell, Tigger,” said Strike, a smile playing at his lips.

Robin laughed. “Of course I do- he was quite a spirited boy. Tried to take a bite out of your leg!”

“Yeah,” grinned Strike, “Well I can’t believe I’m bloody saying this, but how would you like to adopt the little fucker?”

“What?” said Robin, genuinely shocked.

“Lorraine called me while you were out getting lunch. Apparently her new fiancé is highly allergic to dogs. Poor bloke can’t stop sneezing for hours after he leaves hers. They’re about to move in together and she said she thought she’d try her luck with us, seeing how he took right to you and was a lot more behaved with you around.”

Robin stared down at him thoughtfully. “Well,” she said, “That is a surprise.”

Strike cupped her chin in his hand. “Hey,” he said, “I get that this brings back shit memories and I understand if you think having him around will be a daily reminder of what that psychopath did to you. I don’t want you being around anything that will serve as a trigger. Hell, I don’t even like the little bastard, I just know how much you love dogs and I thought I’d run it past you.”

Robin leaned down and kissed him. “Thank you for being concerned,” she said, running her fingers through his unruly curls. “That’s one of the reasons I love you so much.”

Strike smiled up at her. “So do you want me to tell Lorraine it’s a no-go?”

Robin grinned. “Don’t you wish? No, I’d be delighted to take Tigger on and whip him into shape. He can be our little office mascot! Plus, he can scare off unwanted clients! I’ll go ahead and start researching for his diet and such. How old is he?”

Strike sighed and smiled ruefully. “Lorraine says he’s just turned six. Not a pup by any means but don’t worry.. evil never dies."

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny fic was inspired by my wonderful dog Pearl, who has been enjoying ample mommy time with my working remotely. Every time I reread (or in my case re-listen to) Career of Evil, I always imagine Robin and Cormoran taking Tigger back to the office, Robin turning him into a little gentleman (as much as possible), and he and Strike finally forming a bond. I may add another chapter or two to this so that we can see how little Tigger gets settled in. Stay safe and carry on guys! :)


End file.
